1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data maintenance method applied to a memory device, and in particular to a data maintenance method capable of automatically monitoring flash memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flash memory is considered a non-volatile data storage device, using electrical methods to erase and program itself. Taking NAND Flash as an example, it is often used in memory cards, USB flash devices, solid state devices, eMMC and other uses.
Flash memory such as NAND Flash uses a multiple-block structure to store data, wherein the flash memory is constructed by floating gate transistors. The floating gates of the floating gate transistor may catch electronic charges for storing data. However, the floating gates may loss the electronic charges due to their operations, and the various environmental parameters of the flash memory, which can lead to read and write errors.